1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction apparatus and methods and more specifically to apparatus and methods for digitizing or identifying areas of documents for special treatment when reproducing same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,818 electrophotographic reproduction apparatus is described in which a document original to be reproduced is placed upon an exposure platen and a wand used by an operator to select points on the original which define an area for selective treatment such as selective screening. Other known functions for reproducing the original include selective erase of certain areas of the original, selective coloration or accent coloring, selective annotation, etc. While the apparatus described in the forementioned patent works well, it would be desirable to provide less costly alternatives.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive digitizer for use in reproducing documents with selective area treatment.